Military Comics Vol 1 35
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** his three sub crews Other Characters: * Eve Rice Locations: * ** Laguja Island, aka "Shipwreck Island" ** nearby U.S. Naval Base * Vehicles: * Copra Queen, allied merchant ship * Prince of Indore, allied merchant ship * Blackhawk s ** fitted with pontoon landing gear * three Japanese submarines | Writer2_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler2_1 = Gill Fox | Inker2_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle2 = Choo Choo and Cherry: "Pity the Poor Working Girl" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe * Cherry Lane Other Characters: * Play Director * Mr. Thimple, Cherry's boss * Mr. Bloomingill, Thimple's boss | Writer3_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler3_1 = Al Stahl | Inker3_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle3 = Death Patrol: "The Island of ________" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Yogi Antagonists: * ** his snipers ** his many more troops Locations: * ** Island of ________ Items: * Jap Invisible Ray, Made in Germany Vehicles: * Death Patrol's Six Unique Combat Planes | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Milt Stein | Inker4_1 = Milt Stein | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "Bayou Bessie" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * Dogtag's Sergeant * Dogtag's C.O. Antagonists: * Bayou Bessie Other Characters: * Old Man Wallstone * Wallstone' Butler * Ellie Lou * Gopher Herman * Justice of the Peace Locations: * Bayou Country | Editor5_1 = George Brenner | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "The Bugle of Tyke MacDougall" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tyke MacDougall * Tyke's father and neighbors * English Soldiers * Scottish Grenadiers Locations: * Laedock, * South Items: * Bugle Vehicles: * U.S. PT Boats * I.J. Aircraft Carrier ** many warplanes | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle6 = Pacific Patrol: "See You On Wake Island, Nippo!" | Synopsis6 = Colonel Bayler was the last U.S. Marine to leave Wake Island, in December 1941, and he's anxious to be the first one ashore when they take it back. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Walter L.J. Bayler, USMC Supporting Characters: * Pacific Patrol Antagonists: * Other Characters: * U.S. Marines Locations: * South ** | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker7_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle7 = Secret War News: "American Infantry Pierce Jungle To Smash Japanese" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Geerd * Major Smith * Second Battalion of the 126th Infantry Division, U.S.Army (849 men) Supporting Characters: * Australian Seventh Division Antagonists: * Locations: * ** South Coast ** Owen Stanley Mountains ** North Coast *** Japanese Bases | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** Blackhawk gets another gunshot wound, for the third time. , , and ** Two more submarines and their crews are destroyed by the Blackhawks. ** In the final panel of "Shipwreck Island", Olaf breaks the Fourth Wall to make a wisecrack at Blackhawk's expense. * First issue for Choo Choo and Cherry by Gill Fox. * In Death Patrol: "The Island of ________", a Japanese submarine is destroyed accidentally, by blundering into a rocky reef. * Last issue for Pacific Patrol and Secret War News, both by Bill Quackenbush. ** Secret War News: "This is an actual story based upon inside facts gathered from U.S.N. Information Bureaus." * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy, by Bernard Dibble ** "Lost Woman" (text story) | Trivia = * Perry and Paul wear dress white uniforms while operating a two-man PT boat in combat. | Recommended = | Links = * Military Comics #35 Jan 1945, entire issue }}